Ill Winds Are Blowin'
by Zeroninety
Summary: On Halloween, The Misfits have a trick up their sleeves for Jem and the Holograms.


Everything property of Hasbro.

* * *

"Ill Winds Are Blowin'"

"There it is, Misfits: our prime target."

Even in the darkness, the others could see the gleam of Pizzazz's smile.

Already clad in her leather jacket, Pizzazz stepped forward and slipped on her shades. She ordered Roxy to "Grab the cannons," in her best attempt at an Austrian accent.

Roxy hesitated. "Uh, in this?"

"Do it!" Pizzazz hissed.

Despite the cumbersome foam shark costume, Roxy heaved herself into the back of the Misfits' van, and returned with four large air blasters.

"Bloody 'ell, Rox. Why'd you wear that stupid thing?" Jetta snickered.

"Uh, sounds like somebody have never seen _Jaws_, the scariest movie ever made!" She proceeded to let out a loud roar in Jetta's ear, and added, "Anyway, at least I'm not a scarecrow, or whatever you're s'posed to be."

"Uh, one, obviously _you've_ never seen _The Wicker Man,_ and two, sharks don't bloody roar!"

Roxy turned away sharply enough for her shark tail to whack Jetta on the backside. "Some people don't know anything, huh?" she asked a trembling Stormer.

"Guys, I don't know if we should be doing this." Stormer began inching back to the van. "What if we get caught?"

"That's what these are for," Roxy reminded her, as she slammed the hockey mask onto Stormer's head.

"Nobody'll give a second thought to four girls in costume on Halloween. This plan is foolproof," Pizzazz crowed.

"But, our van…" Stormer began, but she soon trailed off into a sigh.

Anyone looking out the window of Starlight Mansion at the moment would have seen the uninvited guests: the Terminatrix, Jaws, the Wicker Woman, and Jason's blue-haired sister. But, for once, the Misfits had timed their arrival perfectly: Jem and the Holograms Halloween Gala was in full swing.

"Is everyone's cannon loaded?" Pizzazz asked.

"Check!" Roxy shouted, too loudly.

Pizzazz gripped her air blaster. "Everyone got extra ammo?"

"Yeah, and there's more rolls in the van," Stormer told her.

Pizzazz tried to think of the right witticism. "This is gonna be perfect for a butthole like you, Jem!" It got a laugh, and she was satisfied. "Ok, Misfits: now!"

Pizzazz fired the first shot over the front entrance of the mansion. The rolls of toilet paper arced high into the night sky, before dropping down and unfurling. Soon, windows and doorways were covered.

"Move, move!" Pizzazz shrieked, as the Misfits fanned out over the grounds. Jetta focused on covering as many windows as she could, while Stormer TP'd the tennis courts and swimming pool. Roxy soon grew bored with just launching the toilet paper, and began breaking windows with her quilted missiles.

"Not as soft as the commercials say, huh?!" she shouted to Pizzazz.

"You idiot! Now they'll definitely be onto us. Find Stormer, and tell her to hurry!"

Roxy shrugged her fins and waddled across the grounds, firing off rounds until she'd spent all her ammo. "Jeez, Jerrica, get some reinforced glass next time."

She found Stormer working on covering the back entry. "Psst, Stormer!"

Stormer wheeled around and fired. The force of the toilet paper may have been deadened by all the foam of the costume, but it was still enough to knock Roxy on her tail.

"Roxy! Oh my God, I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you."

"You know a lot of other sharks?"

Stormer helped her sprawling bandmate to her feet. "Hey, it's dark, and I'm...nervous."

Roxy struggled to catch her breath. "Jeez, lighten up a little. It's Halloween, and we're just havin' fun, right?"

Stormer nodded softly. "I guess so."

Roxy slapped her on the shoulder. "You bet! Hey, did you see what I did with your mask?"

"No."

"Before Roxy could reply, Jetta ran up, leaving bits of straw and wicker in her wake. "I think they're onto us! We better dash!"

Jetta and Stormer began running, but Roxy struggled to keep up. "Wait, don't leave me!"

"Oh, you silly tart!" But Jetta soon rushed over to her side, and helped Stormer lug the great white to the van.

"What took you so long?" Pizzazz snorted when they arrived. "As usual, I had to do most of the work myself."

"Bite me!" Roxy snarled.

It was then that the front door opened.

"Run, now!" Pizzazz screamed. Pizzazz jumped into the front seat as Stormer and Jetta lugged Roxy into the back. Pizzazz slammed on the gas and sped away. "Uh'll be bahck," she warned, as she adjusted her shades.

* * *

"Who's out here?" Jem called out.

Shana took hold of a streamer of toilet paper, and gazed up to its source on the roof. "Oh no! This'll take forever to clean up."

Aja pointed to the van as it speeded through the front gate. "No surprise who's behind this!"

"Those Misfits!" Kimber spat. "Can't they get through one holiday without coming after us?"

"Shouldn't we call the police?" Raya asked.

Jem smiled and tapped her earring. "I've got a better solution…"

* * *

"Oh man," Roxy laughed, "I wish I coulda seen their faces!"

"You should've 'ad a peek through the window," Jetta told her, as she removed her costume. "Like chickens with their 'eads cut off they were!"

Pizzazz cackled with glee. "Jem'll never forget that lesson. We should call them when we get home!"

Jetta snickered. "'Ello, Jem? We trust you won't have any trouble wiping off that nasty bum of yours!'"

Pizzazz howled with laughter as she pulled into the drive at the Gabor Mansion.

Stormer nudged Roxy and smiled as she held up her hockey mask. She'd finally discovered the cat scratches and lightning bolt that had been painted on the cheeks.

Roxy grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

As they piled out of the van, Stormer struggled to help Roxy out of her costume, while Pizzazz pretended to blow smoke from the barrel of her air cannon. "We should call a press conference!"

"Kinda-ow!-kinda defeats the purpose of being all secretive, doesn't it?" Roxy asked.

Pizzazz stuck out her lip. "What's the point of a great scheme if you can't gloat about it?"

"Well, avoiding getting tossed in the nick is a pretty good reason not to spread the word, I think," Jetta reasoned.

"Party poopers." Pizzazz fired off a roll at her own home, for the fun of it.

"Guys," Stormer blurted out, "do you hear something?"

"Aw, just your imagination, Yank. I-" Jetta paused and glanced behind her. "What _is_ that?"

"You guys are such wimps," Pizzazz groaned, until she turned and screamed.

They all screamed.

There were corpses-lots of them. Their skin: greenish and waxy, and covered with toilet paper. Their eyes, empty sockets. They walked towards the Misfits, their arms outstretched.

Pizzazz recognized the one in front. "Jem?" she croaked out.

With a horrible hiss, Jem announced, "It's showtime!"

Stormer clung to Roxy, who grabbed her by the arm as they began running towards the mansion for their lives.

Jetta snatched the keys from Pizzazz's hands, jumped in the van, and sped off across the grass, before crashing through the outer gates.

Pizzazz couldn't decide which direction to run, as the dead Holograms advanced on her. "Don't…I'm warning you, Jem!" Tears filled her eyes. "Daddy! Help me!"

As Jem reached out to grab her throat, Pizzazz fainted.

Moments later, the corpses vanished.

Outside the gates, the Rockin' Roadster's engine turned over. The car sped away into the night.

* * *

(Special thanks to my beta tester, AllieGee).


End file.
